


Midnight Maelstrom

by Nicktheseer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: American Horror Story Coven elements, Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Hayley is a manipulative bitch towards Josh, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teen Wolf Elements, Transformation, True Blood elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicktheseer/pseuds/Nicktheseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being thrown into one death trap to another, and tired of Hayley's freaking blackmail / demands. Josh thinks its time to up his game just a bit. Will he survive this transition or will he die trying? Read it to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Maelstrom

After everything that just happened, with Davina finding out I'm still here in the French quarter. Hiding myself from the likes of Hayley and Klaus. Things seemed to have slowed down a bit, here in the French Quarter. Now we have a new ally to our side, which made me happy to say the least. Thankfully it was Cami. Or else I would gone entirely insane with this supernatural drama. But hey what are you going to do.

And just to make things even better, the psychologist can't stand Klaus and to some extent Marcel. Which satisfied both us, emotionally and mentally, I mean.

Given that he basically played both me and Davina for a couple of saps. Having forced Davina to remove Klaus's compulsion from me to put me in a place where I never wanted to be. He made me a spy, on to the person I couldn't stand to be around the most. Klaus. For the reason, to watch and find out what the original hybrid bastard was up to. Making me trade one hell for another. 

Then later that dick, Marcel had me do the one thing that put on the freaking original hybrid's shit list. Sometimes I wonder if he is actually sane, and the right person to rule the whole French Quarter. I mean, the bastard basically sent me on a suicide mission. Forced me into sending the original hybrid into a trap. Sending the fucking original hybrid, whose bloodline half of the population of all vampires in the French Quarter share, into a fucking trap in hopes of getting rid of him. And all for the sake of the love of another original. Who in fact is the younger sister of said hybrid. Who can be just as ruthless, if she doesn't get what she wants.

Now, here I am laying on the floor with the all powerful super witch, Davina. Just discussing on how my human life and other random topics. And once she heard that I was bullied all through my childhood and up till the time I had graduated high school. All because I was a nerd / geek and the rest was because I was gay. 

She then grew immensely angry, her normal sweet and calm disposition gone, along with the light air that surrounded her. Now, she looks like an recently awaken mother who just founded out her child has be injured and demanding for vengeance. She practically made her mission to make sure I was safe. Wheither it be from the psycho witches, Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, or even Marcel himself. 

To say I was surprised, was an understatement. With this new found resolve flowing through her, my jaw I thought it was going to hit the floor, my eyes widened, I was shocked to say the least. Then I smiled for the first time which seemed like forever. Davina soon raise her pink finger and wrapped it around mine. Saying "We look after each other, okay!" Still smiling, I replied back saying "It's a promise."


End file.
